Do The Twilight Shuffle
by TheKnightedLady
Summary: Music inspired scenes from the beloved books. Feel good chapters for all who love the world created by the genius that is Stephanie Meyer....
1. Jacob & Renesme

_Okay... So I've read a couple of these Shuffles, not just in the Twilight section, and really wanted to give it a go. I think it's a great way to just start to experiment with characterisation and writing. In case you're unfamiliar with the idea, you flip you're Ipod or MP3, whatever you have, to Shuffle and then for each song you hear you've got to come up with a scene. For my version I limited myself to three times through on the song to think of a scene and write it. I'm going to upload em singularly incase there's something you wanna get on my case about/review but I'm doing them in twos and threes at a time..._

_Let me know what you think - this was fun!!! x x x_

* * *

'**Love don't Let me Go' by David Guetta. **

'_You've got me dancin' and cryin', rollin' and dyin' – love don't let me go. You've got me drownin' in a river, cold running fever – Love don't let me go..." _

"Nessy – look! Nessy, come here! Nessy, don't do that your mother is going to kill me!" Renesme Cullen looked up from where she was playing in the sand to my left where she was standing in the large hole that she had dug, covered in wet sand. She pouted and placed a hand, the one not clutching the spade, on her hip.

"Fun Jake. It's Fun. Come."

Renesme, for all her rapid development, didn't feel the need to mince her words when she could show you everything she could ever want to convey with words. She was now about eighteen months old in human terms and though it had slowed, her mixed genes had made her develop to about the age of a ten year old child already. She had started to speak more about three months ago and now screamed, cried and squealed just like a girlchild normally did.

So I went when she told me. I squatted next to her DIY sandpit that had a small pool of muddy water at the bottom and surveyed my charge as she reached up to show me what I'd been summoned for. She was dripping wet and sandy as well as muddy from the walk to the beach, and the mere sight of her was going to send Bella after my blood. But I didn't resent her the fun – as long as she was happy I was happy.

When her tiny little hand hit my thigh I saw in my head what she was showing me as clear as if it was my own thoughts. The water soaking through my clothes was cool and refreshing after the walk to the beach. The sand was scratchy but an odd sensation against my skin as it dried. The dirt was sticky and made Jake look unhappy which was funny...

"Oh it's funny is it? Fine then little miss, I'm just going to sit over here and cry." I stormed over to our log in mock outrage and turned my back with a falsetto wail. When the squeal of little girl laughter didn't come I turned around again. Renesme had disappeared from her hole and was nowhere in sight. Panic rose up my throat as I scanned the horizon for my reason for existing but to no avail. Bella and Edward would rip me limb from limb if she got lost but not before I'd tortured myself.

"RAWR!" The noise filled me with relief and surprise; enough so to let Nessy push me backwards off the log as she stormed me squealing with laughter. "Funny Jake funny."

"Not funny madam you had me dyin' there for a sec..."


	2. Bella & Edward & Emmett?

'**I'm too Sexy' by Right Said Fred. **_"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts... I'm a model, you know what I mean and I do my little turn on the catwalk..."_

"Come on tell me! You can't keep it a secret forever Edward!" Bella pouted at me from where she was sitting opposite in our own special little courtyard. The sun was out and cast glitter sparkling within her skin. She was a mesmerizing sight.

"I can and I will darling," I replied lightly close my eyes with a small smile. There was no way she could get me to willingly tell her about the sheer embarrassment that had been my Bachelor Party. If could have died, I think I would have done on that night either from laughter or from mortification. Suddenly a light but powerful weight was pressing against me threatening to tilt the chair, causing me to open my eyes slowly. Bella had pounced into my lap silently and was pinning me down.

"Please tell me, I want to know." And there she was using her power against me. She knew it, I knew and we both knew the other knew. I smiled warmly at her revelling in the feel that I could but never would have to deny her anything.

"Okay but don't laugh too hard ok – you'll tip the chair over."

"Deal," Bella replied settling into my arms more comfortably then intertwining her fingers with mine. "Now spill."

"Okay soo, after I left your house with Jaz and Em we went hunting like he told you – no wild clubs for us even though Emmett did protest." I began with a sigh. "We got into the woods and Jaz led us straight to where Carlisle and Alice were waiting – she didn't stay long but she wanted to see my face when I saw that she'd set up a sound system and other party-esque trimmings for us to hunt by. Just another one of her little jokes. Then I was giving a pair of really cheesy Stag horns that Jaz threatened to glue into my hair if I didn't wear them willingly."

I looked into Bella's eyes seeing the amusement dancing there while she pressed her lips together to stop the laughter.

"You're amused now but I didn't think you would like me at our wedding with horns."

"Edward, you could have a tail too and I wouldn't have cared – don't distract me. Keep going."

"Well after that we just hunted a bit and then talked, it was nice to be able to just chat for once. Usually one of the girls drag one of us away so it's never all of us. It was a good night – Emmett managed to embarrass himself, which doesn't happen often, so of course me and Jas wouldn't let him forget it. It got very out of hand really... That's about it."

"What did he do?" Bella asked curiously.

"Um, well he was dancing and singing. It was very surreal – you know how Emmett is..."

"You mean a big burly giant?"

"Exactly," I replied quickly and hoped Bella would get bored and move on.

"What did he dance to?" As usual, I was wrong about her.

"The Right Said Fred song – I'm too sexy. You know the one?" I answered grimly and she burst out laughing, shaking with glee threatening not to tip us both over but to fall backwards off herself.

"I'm too sexy for my cat?" Bella said between shrieks of laughter.

"That's the one. You promised you wouldn't laugh – it was hilarious. Emmett was trying to be alluring but instead put me off my mountain lion..." Bella tried to shut her mouth on the laughter but failed miserably, humour rocking her whole frame.

"You didn't by chance film it did you? Take photos? Did you get any criminal evidence? It's not like you can even get drunk..."

"Actually I think we can; Emmett had been hunting the black-panther that had been rumoured to come down from the mountain – and he found it... after a while... I think he got a bit happy... or maybe the feline had been eating cat mint..." Bella giggled again but shushed herself after I gave her a look. Then after a moment I smiled widely too.

"I do believe Jasper has a video somewhere..." I started but never finished. With a squeal Bella took off through the house to ridicule our brother.

"So sexy it hurts..." I muttered to myself but chasing after her – No way was I going to miss out on the fun.


	3. Esme & Carlisle

'**I'm Yours' by The Script. **_"You touch these tired eyes of mine; and map my face out line by line, and somehow growing old feels fine... You healed these scars over time, embraced my soul – you loved my mind. You're the only angel in my life... And though I may not look like much, I'm yours..."_

The sun was setting once again in the wall of trees behind the house, flooding the living room with burnt orange light. The clouds were pink-tipped and fluffy where they floated in the darkening sky promising to keep the town dry for another day; an occurrence that didn't happen often.

Beside the giant glass window in the back of her living room Esme didn't care. A nice day meant that her children couldn't go to their respective schools and so they would all be together again, like they had been today. It also meant that her grand-daughter would also possibly have to stay home – depending how clear it was. Renesme's skin didn't glitter or sparkle as much as her parents' did meaning that she could venture out in public without them some days. But if the weather was too nice she would need to stay in too – her gorgeously rich colouring was only highlighted more in direct sunlight.

Behind her, everyone was leaving for the night or going out for a while. Edward and Bella had taken Renesme home to play with Jake for a bit while they spent some time together in Seattle with Alice and Jasper, dancing. Esme smiled to herself; Bella had certainly changed things when she joined their family. No-one would have ever considered such a normal activity as something they could take part in but now, Jasper had almost as good self-control as his father making anything possible. Rose and Emmett were planning to go hunting for a while alone too meaning that she and Carlisle would have an evening of peace for once.

Warm arms slipped round her waist as the front door clicked shut, echoing in the quiet. Esme reached back to run her fingers through Carlisle's hair as he pressed his face to her shoulder.

"Thank god for small mercies my darling?" She muttered quietly feeling his laughter on her skin. If she were human she knew it would have goose-pimpled under the caress of his breath.

"Our children are darlings and Renesme is a small miracle, but I have been thinking about this peaceful evening all day." Carlisle whispered although she could hear him perfectly. She could also hear the faint dying noises of Emmett's car leaving the drive-way and the shrieks of Nessie's laughter as her father leapt over the river while holding her. They were alone for once – a rare event that Esme cherished.

"You must be getting old dear – wanting a quiet evening in." She teased turning in his arms finally to touch his lips with hers. Not having to breathe had its advantages but when Carlisle finally pulled away to inhale her scent deeply, Esme was still panting slightly.

"I never meant it was going to be a quiet evening love. Only that we were going to be alone." Carlisle's words made her shiver.

"Well I know you're getting old!" Esme laughed, running her hands lightly down the sides of her husband's face, mapping his eyebrows, his cheekbones and his lips with her fingertips. "You have a grand-daughter now – you'll be wanting a pipe and slippers soon!"

"Watch it missy!" Carlisle grinned running his hands down her back making her shiver. When Esme pressed her warm soft lips to his throat he hummed slightly in contentment. His chest rumbled with the sound reverberating through her where she touched him too.

When she looked up, he pulled her closer and wrapping his arms around her again. Carlisle then simply held her for a while, her head tucked under his, both of them listening to the sounds of the woods outside their house. There was no need to rush the evening – they had as long as they wanted. They could always go out when the others got back if they returned too soon. They had forever together – the night and day was theirs to do with what they wanted.

"If I'm old so are you!" Carlisle finally said and Esme laughed. She was so happy. Everything was so good with her family now; Renesme was growing up to look more like her mother each day and the Volturi were steering well clear of them. Bella, Alice and Edward were preparing to leave for Dartmouth soon, Jasper going with them to be with his wife. They would come back every weekend and Jacob would be travelling up there as often as he could to see Nessie.

"I love you Grandpa!" Esme muttered against her soul mate's lips again as he claimed hers. Carlisle made a rumbling noise in his throat but made no move to release her to talk. If anything he pulled her closer. His kiss seared through her causing nerve-endings to tingle. Heat rose with her like a coiled spring warming every part of her long dead body, pleasure pulsing through long-stilled veins. They had been together so long, Esme knew, but he still set her aflame. He would forever she knew but it never ceased to amaze her just how he could make her react.

When Carlisle pulled back this time, Esme moved with him, causing him to laugh quietly. He opened his eyes and stared down with a gaze so filled with love and passion that Esme thought that she would have cried with happiness and contentment, if it were possible.

"I love you Esme Cullen. I may not say it as often as I should but I do. I will love you forever and I always will be yours... and yours alone."

Esme sighed and moved for the first time since it had gone dark outside. Wrapping her fingers in his tightly she tugged him out of the living room with a small smile of happiness. Carlisle followed only too willingly, eager to show her all the ways that he wasn't getting old.


	4. Rosalie & Edward talk cars

_Heya guys - ok so this song came up on my shuffle... and I just couldn't resist. Sorry! :-D x x x_

* * *

'**Greased Lightening' from Grease the movie/musical **_"Go greased lightning your burning up the quarter mile, go greased lightning you're coasting through the lap trails, you are supreme...Greased lightning!"_

"Ooo nasty..."

"My poor baby's not well Rose!"

"I do not like the sound of that at all. Why didn't you bring me to her sooner? Whatever it is seems to have been stewing for a while..."

"I swear Ashie's only been making that noise for a couple of days – you know I can't stand it. Can you help her?"

I watched as Edward ran his hand down the side of his Aston Martin affectionately. Rose was sitting in the driving seat with her foot on the accelerator experimentally. I know nothing about motors compared to those two but even I could tell that the grinding noise being emitted by the complaining engine wasn't a happy sound. The drama Edward was making seemed mad to me – after all it was just a car. But I wasn't going to say anything, I was just a quiet observer, he needed his own little hobby and I wasn't going to deny him his guilty pleasure when it gave me such great amusement as well. Ashie I tell you – madness!

"Let me take a look." Rose got up of leaving the engine running. Edward was still making soothing noises to the car. His sister glanced at him with frustration as she made her way to the front. "That's not going to make it any better you know. I can't promise anything – sounds like we may have to invest in a couple of new pistons straight away..."

"Shh don't say such things so loud." Edward exclaimed nervously. Then, and by this point I was only just managing to keep my laughter at bay, he honest-to-god turned to the car and addressed it soothingly. "She's only making empty threats don't listen – I sat on her Ferrari and now she's trying to get back at me. I wouldn't do such a thing..."

The crooning was starting to scare me – I knew he had a sensitive side; I had seen it countless times with me and Renesme, his sisters and with Esme – but the seriousness of his tone was threatening to make my giggles escape.

"That's take a look under the hood..." Rose seemed to have just ignored Edward. "It's definitely an engine noise so if we just have a quick play here..."

"She won't hurt you; she knows what she's doing – I swear!" Edward whispered but everyone in the garage heard her. I only just contained my snigger.

"...Yes. She's got rusting here Edward look –" Both of them disappeared under the bonnet of the car for a moment. Rose was using her condescending voice to explain to him that was usually accompanied gesticulation. She had used that very same voice on me this morning when explaining the pro's and con's of face powder. "That isn't good is it? We need to replace this... and this here seems to have gone. What have you done to her – she was in perfect shape a couple of months ago! This might need adjusting and this. How did you let it get so bad?"

Edward reappeared looking guilty. He rested his hand on the wing-mirror and shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry; I never meant to do this to you. I'll make sure that it doesn't hurt and I'll make it up to you – buy you something nice while I'm done at the garage ei?"

"You know there is another alternative right?" Alice's bell-like voice interrupted his crooning. Edward looked up towards her silenced for a moment as if he hadn't heard her come in. I figured this was unlikely – from where I stood, even I had heard her come in through the other door and settle on the front of her yellow Porsche. Edward would have no doubt heard her thoughts too.

"I don't think there is Ali – he's really done it this time." Rose said staying under the hood where she was tinkering with something. I could hear the scrap of metal on metal and the rustle of tools as she worked.

"You could always buy something newer – better. Like a Porsche; they do them in Aston Martin racing green too you know." Alice grinned slightly and I almost laughed out loud. Edward's face was a mixture of horror and indignation. Rose laughed but didn't comment as Edward spluttered angrily.

"Don't say that! Don't listen to her! You're a beautiful faithful car aren't you? Yes you are..." Edward talked to his Ashie again and I finally had to laugh at the tone of his voice. All three of my family looked up at the noise and it seemed I had caught Edward by surprise. I walked over and leaned next to Alice watching as Rose tinkered, muttering to herself.

"She's just a car Edward, you do realise that? Or are you sleeping out here with her tonight?"

Happy laughter surrounded me from my sister's in law as my husband spluttered again. After a moment I joined in, and so did Edward eventually. The car didn't matter. Nothing did – we had everything we could ever need for the rest of eternity but just that we had each other was enough on it's own.


	5. Alice & Jasper

_This one's a bit long guys sorry – not exactly fifteen minutes worth – maybe more like twenty-five... but when I got going on it I didn't want to stop! I love Alice and Jasper –I just felt that I needed to do this one properly... :-D x x x_

'**Taking Over Me' by Evanescence **_"You don't remember me but I remember you. I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you. But who can decide what we dream and dream I do. I believe in you, I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you – to live, to breathe – you're taking over me..."_

As always Jasper was standing before me. It was another sunny day in our own little Cullen paradise – I was sitting with Bella silently just feeling the warm rays on our skin and watching our men play with Renesme. Another blissful day that makes you happy to be alive. I may not be completely living per se, but I think the same idea still applies. We were in the meadow – a perfect setting for a perfect moment.

Jasper and Edward were a little way off in the centre of the clearing looking dazzling as the sun hit their skin. Thousands of hidden gems glistened, rejoicing in the weather, as the two played with a luminescent Renesme – glowing in her own special way. They were playing catch at human speed with the unsteady Nessie; even at her abnormally quick development speed, she was still experiencing the moment of unsteadiness now that she had found her feet. They were practising her catching too: a perfect family scene.

One I never thought I'd be part of. Ever. When I'd first woken up I'd thought that I would be alone for an eternity of darkness. I thought I would have to suffer alone, would have to find a way to cope day to day. I thought I had died and gone to hell; full of sorrow, solitude and silence.

But then the first vision hit me – a wave of distant emotion; happiness, joy, peace. I was in a deep, luscious green forest, running. A man was running at my side – the Man from every other vision I had in the following months. I could see his beautiful scarred face. I could see his shaggy hair. I could see his eyes – but they kept changing colour; first they were a bright red, then a dull ruby, then a swirling brown. The shades changed so quickly.

And then the vision had been gone but it was enough. Within me it had planted a seed of hope. I wouldn't always be alone – I just had to find him. The Man who would make me feel so content in this hellish world where I knew no-one and nothing.

After that I had become obsessed with Him. He was a part of me – every day I would scan my future as I travelled through bursting cities and empty countryside hoping for another glance of The Man to tell me that I was going in the right direction; down the right path.

The day I had seen our wedding was the happiest of those early ones. I had been huddled in the shadows of midnight scanning a list of train destinations. Suddenly I was in a tiny ancient church. The sun had just set behind the horizon of glistening ocean and I was at the front of the alter beside The Man exchanging vows and rings, in a flowing white gown. As I'd realised what was happening I felt like I could cry tears of joy, if it were possible, and a little sob of joy rattling through my chest. The Man had smiled at me and squeezed my hand melting my heart. That seed of hope within me had burst, throwing down sturdy roots and a healthy shoot to spur me on in my search. The Man's lips had brushed mine as the vision had exploding into nothingness, clearing my vision and to see what destination had caused the reaction.

It was here that I had finally found him a month later – after six months of searching. I had been looking idly through a magazine one sunny day when I was stuck inside my room in a hotel, when an advert for a meal deal had sent me spinning into the future again.

I was with another couple – obviously vampires from their glittering skin – but with light brown eyes. They were like no other vampires I had ever encountered, even The Man. It was strange but I felt so at ease with them, so familiar – as if I had known them forever. We were sitting in a huge windowed house that was light and open that also felt familiar. Home, I had realised with a jolt. My home. The couple were laughing and besides me I heard a deep rumbling chuckle in response. I knew when I turned my head that The Man would be by my side. He smiled at me so warmly that I had to grin in response and clutch his hand where it lay on my leg.

"Not funny Jasper." A gruff voice had spoken. For the first time I noticed the other couple, younger than the first, who were standing by one of the many windows looking out into the night. The man was huge and muscled while the woman was petite and blonde. Both were smiling at us with warmth too and the familial feeling in my chest seemed to grow in response. These were my family I had decided, the ones I had to find after The Man.

"Oh it is very funny actually." It had shocked me when The Man had spoken. My Man was looking at the giant by the window laughing again, and I realised that the vampire had been addressing him. The Man had a name – Jasper. I had to find Jasper.

"Carlisle, tell him to stop teasing me!" The giant spoke again but I hadn't really been listening. I was in shock – The Man had a name. The older man before me shook his head wordlessly as he laughed again: he must be Carlisle.

"That's not what you're thinking Emmett; you're planning how you are going to take revenge. Be wary Jasper – you're in trouble!" Another male voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned and saw a lone male sitting besides a giant white piano smiling as he played on the keys. The vision was beginning to fade but I caught his slightly wistful smile as he looked from one pair to another between the six of us.

"I will Edward don't worry." My Man replied; Jasper replied. Edward must be the lonely one. I had to find them. Jasper squeezed my hand again and I had one last look into his eyes as the vision had faded. It wasn't long before I had found him. Then together we had found the Cullens. Jasper had taken over me for those long months and then, finally by my side, had helped me to find out who I was without the crushing mission that had consumed the empty shell that I was since I had woken up.

A warm hand brought me back to the present. I looked up, squinting slightly in the sun light, at Jasper standing above me. He pulled me up to him watching closely and the power of his gaze made everything else fade away – the squeals of Renesme as she played with her father, the sounds of the forest, the feel of the wind and the sun on my skin. He always seemed to know when I was thinking about him; even without Edward's help. He smiled lovingly as I traced his jaw, his chin and his neck with my fingers feeling the small scars as I went. When he lowered his face slowly to mine I closed my eyes happily with a sigh. His lips brushed mine gently and before his kiss consumed me I whispered breathlessly against his lips.

"I love you."


	6. Edward's Little Family

'**Sometimes When We Touch' by Newton **_"Sometimes when we touch, the honesty's too much and I have to close my eyes and hide. I want to hold you till I die, till we both break down and cry. I want to hold you till this fear in me subsides..."_

I'm watching Rosalie and Emmett supposedly playing with Renesme and Bella, but they seem to have got a bit distracted by each other. They're doing that thing they do where they go all gooey-eyes and public-displays-of-affection, making everyone around them feel slightly nauseous... even though it's not actually possible.

Back before Bella found me, I resented these moments they had. I felt actual jealousy, although fleetingly, for all of them – all the other members of my family. They were all coupled up and happy together whilst I had no-one. When they did their couple things I felt so alone, and in an infantile way, left out – like a child when the new baby is born.

Now though, I was happy for them; happy to see them obviously happy – as happy as I was with my own little family – my Bella and my daughter, never would I have dreamed the pleasure saying that sent through my veins. Now we all had someone; we all had our happily ever after endings, much as I had been convinced that we were hell damned monsters.

"Edward." Just my name in her beautiful, musical voice sent chills down my spine. I turned to watch her walk towards me through the door, the light catching the red tints in her long hair. If we'd all got our fairytale endings, I had most definitely been chosen by the princess too. "What are you doing skulking in here?"

"Who said I was skulking love, I was just watching you with... our daughter." Yes, it stills chokes me to say it, and I'm not ashamed to admit it. Bella smiled at the amazement that was always present in my voice when I spoke of our Renesme, and she reached for my hands.

I pulled her in front of and wrapped my arms around her middle, turning towards the window again. Now that Bella had come inside Emmett and Rosalie were paying more attention, as too was Jacob who had jumped down from where he had been perching on a rock observing.

Renesme was trying to tickle Emmett – not the easiest task for any of us – but he was being extra careful with Renesme just because of how little she was compared to him. I wasn't worried though – Renesme was every bit as durable as the rest of us, even Jacob, though nobody would ever, **ever,** test that. Emmett was just looking for an excuse to give Renesme a chance really – even if I couldn't read his thoughts it was obvious.

"She's amazing isn't she?" Bella breathed after we had both laughed at Emmett, accidentally-on-purpose falling over and having Renesme launch herself on top of him.

"She certainly is," I answered quietly though I knew Bella would hear. "She takes after her mother that way."

"Yea well, it takes two to Tango you know..."

Outside Rosalie grinned on hearing my wife's words; even through the glass. Emmett flashed a glance in our direction too but was too busy to really pay much attention, trying to restrain our little one's quick hands.

Back in high school, what seemed decades ago but was probably only years, I had learnt to notice the look that came over Emmett and Jasper particularly when they wanted to do couple stuff. The way they stared at my sisters; even Carlisle did it with Esme. Even though sometimes it wasn't properly private couple stuff they were thinking about, I always made myself scarce; feeling oddly disgusting sitting there being able to read their thoughts. Emmett's were especially vulgar at times.

"Oh well, let the band play and we shall dance on then..." I whispered nuzzling Bella's ear making her giggle.

"You are in a very funny mood today, any particular reason?" Bella asked looking up at me, and I pulled back to look, stare more like, at her. I still couldn't believe she was mine although we had celebrated three months of marriage only a week ago. I knew that the very same look that I had learned to be wary of back when I was alone and desperately lonely, would be in my eyes in that very moment – eagerly welcome for all that I cared now.

"Just feeling appreciatively of everything I have love. Or rather – everything I have gained recently."

"Well you've had me for a long while," Bella replied lightly smiling up at me. "So you must mean your daughter."

"You have only been completely, lawfully... physically... mine for such a short while love." I replied running my hands up and down her sides. "Don't forget I have that to be appreciative of."

Bella murmured in agreement not really listening; she had leant back into me as my hands moved, urging me on. I chuckled darkly in her ear, "Later..."

"So you don't feel appreciative of your daughter then?" Bella finally said a moment later though her voice still was a bit rough.

"How could I ever not be reverent of our little miracle love? Speaking of our darling daughter..." My voice turned dark as I noticed another with the smitten look that I now carried too, and it was not someone who I would particularly wish to have it. Jacob Black.

"What?" Bella moved forward a little trying to understand what had me concerned but I wasn't really paying attention. I was too busy scanning Jacob's thoughts for anything that could be taken in an inappropriate manner. As her father I didn't need much of excuse to take him for a time-out; far, far away...

Without answering my darling Bella I moved swiftly outside. Jacob was staring at Renesme so religiously, so devotedly, that it scared me. She was still only young for heaven's sake, and although I had unfortunately found nothing in his head even close to smutty (all there had been were wishes and concerns for her happiness) just the level of his feelings that were on show terrified me.

Although I knew my actions would be viewed my everyone as very over-protective-father-esque, I walked straight to where Renesme was crouching at Emmett's side poking his marble ribs causing laughter and growls to fill the air. She looked up at me as I stopped and smiled widely, her sheer beauty as her own unique individual and as her mother's child, took my breath away for a moment.

"Daddy!" She squealed as I swooped down and scooped her up from where she sat. I swung her high into the air, listening to the laughter and amazing at the way it made my heart swell. Finally hugging her into my chest, I walked to rejoin Bella and to take them home. On my way past however I couldn't resist one tiny split-second glance at Jake; just to make sure that he knew I had noticed him.

After all – if I couldn't be protective who could?


	7. Edward's in Trouble

_Heya again guys! Just wondering if anyone was looking for a Beta reader? I've finished my exams now and am probably going to take one on for my Tamora Pierce story and would love to help someone else too. Let me know if anyone needs any help! X x x_

* * *

'**Mambo No. 5' by Louis Bega**_"A little bit of Monica in my life, a little bit of Erika by my side, a little bit of Rita's all I need, a little bit of Tina's what I see, a little bit of Sandra in the sun, a little bit of Mary all night long, a little bit of Jessica here I am, a little bit of you makes me your man..."_

We were gathered in our living room, the one at the main house that is, and as Edward slipped upstairs to lie Renesme down in the spare cot everyone else settled down before the fire sitting by their respective spouses. Esme was at my side and my family was around me; I felt content. Bella was the only one with an empty space besides her but I knew it would not be for long – Edward was never far from her side for long if he could help it, it had always been that way. Ever since they had met.

The only other member of our family, much to mine and Edward's concerns who was absent was Jacob Black. His strange but fascinating connection with Nessie made him part of our group by default even though it had questioned many long-held opinions on both sides of the treaty.

When Edward finally did descend the stairs Bella's was the only head that turned at the tiny noise, though we all heard it. I watched happily as her face lit up and how the smile grew impossibly larger when he took his place at her side. With him back in the group conversation began to flow again where it had been suspended. Esme and I were content to just listen as our children bantered lightly amongst themselves.

"It's not fair; one bedtime story from you and she's out like a light. I end up telling her novels worth before her little eyes close." Bella complained poking Edward in the ribs. He draped an arm along the back of the sofa behind her.

"I guess I just have a gift love." Edward laughed. "Or maybe it's the stories I tell?"

"I want a bedtime story," Bella decided snuggling up to him. "Tell me more about your life; there's so much I don't know."

"What do you want to know sweet?" He rubbed the top of her arm lovingly making Esme smile at the gesture.

"Before you came here, where else have you lived?"

"Where haven't we lived?" Emmett interrupted. "New York, Georgia, Alaska..."

"It's more the success of where we lived that you need to ask about." Rosalie muttered finishing for him. Emmett grinned at her.

"I can answer for myself thank-you." Edward shot his brother a dark look and then another to his other silent male sibling.

"Aww but Eddy," Jasper inputted smiling widely at the glance Edward had sent his way. "Who knows whether you were going to completely open with any question that dear Bella asked..."

Bella turned in Edward's embrace to face the pair of males who were grinning widely at each other and Edward in a knowing way. I saw her glance once at the stiff set of Edward's face then turn to Jasper.

"You. Explain." She ordered causing Alice and Rosalie to chuckle darkly. I sighed and shared a look with Esme; it was going to be a long night.

"You see it wasn't only the sun that made us move about so much – Edward used to, attract, a lot of attention in places." Jasper started.

"Don't," Edward growled but no-one paid him any heed least of all the tiny woman in his arms or the boys across from him.

"Attention is putting it mildly – it's a good job he had the freaky superpowers to tell us when there was another stalker obsession brewing else we would have been mobbed countless times!" Emmett laughed.

"And was it all unwanted attention?" Bella asked quietly pulling out of Edward's arms slightly. The room was quiet, all of it's occupants unsure who the question was directed at.

"Of course love; teenage girls have such strange fantasies." Edward stroked her face and everyone relaxed when she did. I knew Edward was being completely honest and would have spoken up on his behalf but Esme had given me the look; the look that says _'don't think of opening that mouth of yours unless you want to hunt on your own for a while.'_ I couldn't sleep on the couch and that was my darling's equivalent when I pushed her too far.

"What about the grown women Eddy?" Jasper asked sweetly causing Bella to gasp and pull completely away from her husband. Alice cursed at his side and smacked him.

"Too far," she chided then looked at our newest member with concern.

"Say no more, either of you, if you want to be able to run in the morning..." Edward turned to where Bella had put her head in her hands on the other end of the sofa. "This is why I didn't tell you, and it means nothing. It was nothing compared to what I have with you now – we have a child for pity's sake love."

"So you did take an interest sometimes?"

Edward sighed and his eyes were conflicted. I knew what he was thinking. How much would it hurt Bella for him to lie to her compared to telling her the truth?

"Sometimes I admired from a far; you're the first human I've ever had a relationship with. But yes three times I took an interest but they were all vampires. Look at me love." Edward tilted Bella's chin up so that he could look down into her eyes. "You believe me don't me?"

After a long moment she nodded her head wordlessly then looked around her smiling brightly.

"Well I suppose I can't be surprised, I do pick the pretty ones."

"Pardon?" Edward asked his eyebrows pulling together.

"Well you and dear, dear, dear Mick..." She teased smiling up at his murderous expression. "He was such a gent."

"Not in his head believe me – it made my toes curl to listen to him."

"Was he as bad as Monica?" Jasper asked relaxing back against Alice. Edward chuckled.

"He was a hundred times worse. He's a teenage boy remember; they have more... time... to be inventive..."

"Monica?" Bella asked her eyebrows hidden under her hair now. Edward bent down and whispered in her ear silently. All that we could hear was the rush of sound as his cheek and jaw brushed her skin. After a second Bella's mouth dropped open in astonishment at what he was retelling.

"She was very persistent." Jasper noted and Bella laughed weakly. "How about Erika; he can't have been that bad?"

"A thousand times worse than her..." Edward sighed.

"Rita? Tina? Sandra? Mary? Jessica?" Rosalie asked disbelieving. Edward shook his head again and we all laughed. He had truly had to suffer in that boys head – these were the best of the worst that Edward had had to listen to in our past.

"Well you've been bested for once then." Alice declared and everyone turned to look at her questioningly. "Someone else who attracted worse than you, AND you had to endure it as if it was your own; a taste of your own medicine for once..."

Esme launched into another stream of conversation with Rosalie and Alice occupying the air space, for which both Edward and Bella shot her thankful glances. We talked long into the night as one big family until the weak morning rays broke over the horizon and couples started to drift away for the day's activity. Alice and Jasper were going shopping in Seattle. Rosalie and Emmett were taking her car up to the mountains to test out the new tuning she'd done on it. Edward and Bella were going hunting for the day while we took care of dear little Nessie.

I was in the kitchen making her up a bottle when I overheard the pair of them as they headed out the door.

"I could be very inventive myself if I wanted..." Bella murmured absently.

"On what darling?" Edward replied curiously. There was a moment of silence and then I heard Edward take in a huge gasp of air suddenly. When he spoke his voice was rough and croaky as if he was being put under some huge stress.

"I never knew you had it in you, darling... that is certainly very... creative... of you. And because it's your thoughts love, it is a million times worse than anything I had to endure from that stupid Mike Newton."

Bella laughed and I watched them run into the forest, confused and trying to understand the snippet I had caught.

* * *

_I let you figure out the end on your own. :-D Let me know if it still doesn't make any sense. Review! X x x_


	8. In the Water

_Hello everybody! So – number eight... Not sure how many more I'll do... maybe up to ten? Let me know what you guys think..._

_Just a little background on this one otherwise it's not so clear – I'm putting it in the very beginning of Breaking Dawn. When Bella is having her little panic attack in the bathroom and Edward is waiting for her in the sea. His musings..._

_X x x_

* * *

'**Moment' by Aiden**_"I will wait for this moment, when our lips collide, and almost stop the earth. You're in my arms tonight... Are you with me? I've written out all my vows again, we're almost home to see the silence break on New Year's Eve. We're only seventeen..."_

This is it. This is the day that I've been waiting for, preparing for, all my life.

Was it only four small hours ago that I married her? It feels longer. A lifetime already under our belts – it feels so right.

I feel so alive. I hope to God this feeling never ends; nothing in this world could deflate the pride, joy, excitement I feel calling my love my wife at long last.

Mrs Bella Cullen. It has a certain ring to it doesn't it?

If my heart hadn't been stilled centuries ago, I know it would be beating a hundred times a minute right now at what happens next. My love, so fragile and lovely, wants to risk it all to try and please me, as if I wasn't already overjoyed to have with me.

It used to anger me that she thought so little of my love for her – that she thought the only thing that would make our marriage worthwhile in my eyes was the wedding night. But I know now that it means something to her too – what will happen soon, the transformation, terrifies her more than she will allow me to see. I know it.

This night is about the two of us, together, with no other worries or cares in the world. Before, she feels that I become less important to her. I know this is wrong but she is as deaf to my argument as she is to my conclusions of my own worthlessness.

She would say that she is as stubborn as I used to be her friends amongst the wolves. It makes me smile to think how similar we are. It makes my grin widen to think of how long we will have together to find other similarities.

Despite what I've said to her, the fact that Bella is willing to give up everything to spend eternity with me _does_ thrill me a little. I still feel that it's too a big a sacrifice on her part. I still feel that I should be the one to give up my life for her. I still feel that it's too dangerous for us to try her little experiment tonight. But I can't deny that I feel ecstatic to think that she will be mine till the end of time.

Till the sun dies. Till the world stops turning.

We're all equal in the Cullen family now. Not that it's the most important thing for me to be thinking about now, but the thought pops into my head nonetheless. I have my Bella to complete the circle, to stay by my side where my family are unable to reside. There is nothing else I want in the world, now that I have my Bella with me for eternity. All of the Volturi couldn't tear me from her.

Alice did a good job on the wedding as I knew she would. The past months I have spent little time with her; the wedding preparations and thoughts of them consuming much of her life, making it tortuous to even be near her for too long. If I ever have to witness another minute of discussion over the appropriate flowers or the right colour or the right material, before the turn of the century, it will be too long.

Not that it wasn't all worth it.

When Bella came down the stairs in that dress, it was a good job that I didn't need to breathe because my lungs stilled of their own accord. They ceased to have meaning. The room melted away, it's occupants faded into oblivion. All that registered in my mind was me and my Bella; her looking stunning and so resplendent – as if she were an angel straight from my past sent to deliver me from my self-made hell. I knew that she had worn with purpose – a tribute to my past and I was touched by the gesture.

As she had made that tortuously slow progression up the aisle the thoughts of every other person in that room seemed to become illogical. I couldn't hear them. All I could focus on was the brilliance of Bella's eyes and the roaring silence from her mind. Tears would have formed in my eyes in that second if it had been possible, although Bella seemed to be tearing enough for the both of us. I could have exploded from the emotion that filled me in that moment. It was so perfect, so right, so loving; the epitome of Bella as a person and what I hope others see of me.

The cool sea water is lapping around me now as I wait for my darling. I can hear her thrumming heart just inside the bedroom doors. It's like a pair of bird's wings flying behind me but I am not anxious. This moment means so much to both of us, I would be alarmed if she were completely calm right now. Heaven knows I'm not as sure of myself as Bella seems to think I will be.

I hear her now moving behind me, she puts her clothes down. Her feet make soft crunching noises as they compress the grains of sand into one another. She's moving slowly and quietly for her. The water admits her almost silently though I hear her. Suddenly my fingers itch to hold her against me. My eyes burn to see her again. My ears crave to hear her sweet voice, and in a strange masochistic way, I long to smell her. To feel the hellish burn; to reassure myself that it isn't a dream and it really is my darling Bella standing before me, naked in the water.

The clear sky above us is nothing compared to her face. There is a strange mix of feeling burning within those eyes that I adore that makes the star pale into insignificance. The love and joy I recognise. Could the other be lust? Maybe it is just my imagination but I hope that she is feeling everything that I am in this moment.

Today we started our perfect life together. Tonight we will start forever as we mean to go on; by each other's side, the way lit only by the love in our eyes.


	9. Alice & Jasper Again!

_Hey guys! Sooo, thought I'd do another A & J one for all those who love this couple as much as I do. Enjoy! :-D_

_X x x_

_P.s. Probably only one more one coming up; as the summer comes in, I wanna do more for my Tamora Pierce story and I've got LOADS of stuff on over the hols so am gonna focus on that. This has been fun though so may do more at a later date..._

* * *

'**Black Velvet' by Alannah Myles **_"The boy could sing, knew how to move everything, always wanting more, baby if you're longing for - Black velvet and that little boy smile, black velvet and that slow southern style, a new religion that will bring you to your knees – Black velvet if you please..."_

Wow, did that boy know how to drive me wild.

_My _boy. Even now after fifty years or so together, since that day at the dinner, those two little words, those two little syllables, still sounded strange rolling off my tongue.

And here in the bar, he looked right at home.

We'd journeyed back to the Deep South to reconnect with a couple of Jasper's old acquaintances for a while. After a day of running across the wilderness, a sea of sand, a storm of grit, a wind of heat, we were holing up in a motel complex for a while. Though we could have ran all night too, I wanted to spend time with Jaz without having my eyes closed and my mouth too full of dirt to talk. I wanted a hot shower. I wanted to wash my hair!

And once I had achieved cleanliness again we'd come down here. It was amazing that we'd found this little dive; squished between two dark shop entrances on a side street, it had bright neon lights and booming country music that instantly made Jasper's face alive. I couldn't say no to him when he asked me questions with those gorgeous eyes.

Inside the bar is packed with friendly smiling people all drawling at each other in that amazing accent that Jasper's managed to retain. There's a live band at one end playing music and the female singer with them has got everyone moving along to her beats in one way or another. The bass is contagious as it pulses through the room and where I'm standing against a high table, each wave sends shivers down my spine. In front of the band is a wide dance floor filled with couples. They were line-dancing earlier but now as the band as doing a set of slower numbers, the military uniformity has descended into swirling patterns.

When I'd torn my eyes away from the band, I had scanned the bar to see how Jaz was doing queue. He was waiting to get us a couple of beers. Though we didn't really drink anything human anymore, both of us find the taste of beer better than other human drinks. And right now after a hard, hot day, I felt like a little human cowgirl – craving a cold beer to soothe my sore mouth. When my eyes had finally picked out Jasper from the crowd I'd stopped breathing at the view.

My blood would have been pulsing and my heart soaring if they could. Instead I settled for the wave of desire that curled its way through my insides, more powerful and thrilling than those other two feelings could ever be. He really did drive me wild.

At the bar Jasper was casually talking to another guy next to him. He was leaning on the counter, one foot hooked up on the rail along the floor casually. Both arms supported him on the edge yet as I watched one reached up, almost in slow motion, to tip his hat backwards of his face. He held out two fingers of that hand signalling the bartender before he moved to stand upright. Subconsciously his left hand went in slow motion to hook round a belt loop.

He was the epitome of a southern gentlemen immortalised. And the sight made me drool.

As if he knew I was watching my man looked my way. His gaze took in my wandering one and a slow southern smile grew across his face. When my eyes finally met his, heat flashed across the room between us to rival the blistering desert sun we had felt today. His irises darkened as my lips smiled slowly in response, lust and desire drowning me in return.

I thought in those moments as he crossed the room with our drinks, I would self-combust. I tried not to follow his movements with my gaze but everytime I looked away I felt the burning brand of his looks upon my skin and turned back. Southern torture. Finally he was by my side.

But he was more than by my side, he was close. Brushing against my side with his chest, his arm catching mine for a second when he passed over the chilled bottle. Wordlessly we drank then I turned his way and tipped my head back to look into his eyes.

The lighting made it hard to see exactly what secrets his face held but there was enough for me to see what I needed. He felt exactly the same way as I did – it was plainly written on his features, his protective stance by my side, the hand catching mine and intertwining our fingers.

"Hey," I finally managed lightly, wrapping my other arm round my soul mate to pull me closer.

We both sighed at the reunion.

"Hey yourself."

That southern twang touched every nerve in my body. He wrapped his arms round me, taking my captured hand with him. For moment we stood embraced; the whole reason we had stopped for the night clearly shown in one second.

Then he released me, but kept my hand, and picked up his bottle swigging again tipping his head back slightly to drink long. I got an up close view of the vampire cowboy ensemble that had caused the burning through my veins earlier; dark, faded jeans that fitted snugly and a black and white chequered top. Lastly was the hat. A black sturdy looking thing that Jasper had pulled out of our closest when we'd decided to take the trip. A real cowboy hat not some cheap imitation so easily found these days. It matched nicely with my real cowboy.

Suddenly I was pulled out of my musings by a callused thumb being drawn along my hand as my beer was taken from me. Jasper was smiling at the opening chords of the song the band had just struck up, looking at the dance floor. He began to pull me towards the dance floor and I laughed lightly at his persistence when I tried to stop.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to dance to with you." Jasper reported, leaving no room for questioning.

He found a space a space amongst the couples and pulled me to him again. Our bound hands were placed on his chest whilst his other wound round my waist where it belonged.

The beat was slow and deep, regularly giving the couples something to turn to whilst the guitar and bass dictated the rest. With a confident assurance that came from our age-old relationship Jasper began to move the pair of us in our small space. We only moved maybe a foot in either direction but that wasn't important.

Everything else melted away entirely inside the bar as we danced, his gaze holding mine, every promise and declaration in our eyes. Time to time my man's large hands scorched paths across my skin and again the coil in my belly grew tighter. Impossibly we moved closer and closer together, becoming one moving entity inside the music. At every point we touched; all I could feel was hard muscle.

The woman sung on, describing images of times passed in a sweet reminiscent voice that was captivating. Yet I didn't hear it for long. Half-way through the first verse, Jasper's head bent towards mine. His lips followed a trail from mine across my cheek to my ear, touching skin with a whispering brush that frustrated me. Here those instruments of torture opened to release his sweet low singing into my ear. He knew every word, every line and followed the music; caressing my ear with his hot breath. I had to close my eyes at the sensations running through me and slowly hard.

We continued to move in a way that was no longer close enough for me. I released his hand and clung to him not only for support but to show him just how much he was affecting me.

I gripped his shoulders with vice-like hands.

Finally as the women ended, giving way to a sweet and warm instrumental Jasper clasped his hands at the small of my backs and leaned into me. His sheer size and the movement caught me by surprise, bending me back over his hands as he had intended. As I swooped towards the floor Jasper followed, nudging his nose down my neck. Then he caught me.

With his mouth where my neck flowed into my shoulders, causing a sweet fire to start within me, I was held in the tenderest of embraces by my southern cowboy. His silken hair brushed my cheek as he moved and then there was a different texture against my face - the smooth roughness of his hat; the black velvet stroking the embers of my desire.

It was a purely southern sensation and in that moment I felt so overwhelmed, so deeply content and so completely happy.


	10. Edward's Sparklies

'**Diamonds and Pearls' by Prince **_"If I gave you diamonds and pearls would you be a happy boy or a girl? If I could I would give you the world but it's all I can do to just offer you my love..._ _There will come a time, when love will blow your mind, and everything you'll look for you'll find. That will be the time that everything will shine so bright it makes you colour blind..."_

It had started as just another grey day in August.

Renesme had gone down to the beach with Jake for a couple of hours while Carlisle and Esme had gone hunting. The men had been out doing some guy stuff somewhere meaning that I had snatched a couple of hours of covert shopping with Alice and Rosalie in Seattle. It had been bliss. But then again, every aspect of my new life is.

Sporting numerous carrier bags of clothes Alice had bullied me into buying I had gone to our little house to change and unpack. When Edward was back I wanted to show him what I had been black-mailed into by my sisters-in-law for sympathy and so just laid everything out on our large bed.

My Dad was taking Jake and Rene, as I called her – I _hated_ Nessie – out tonight so we had an unusual night of peace. A night alone for once. The one down-side to an extensive family: little time to yourselves.

I had changed into a long blue gown me and Alice had argued over for twenty minutes at least; she saying that it would drive Edward mad with the colour and all, and me saying the price tag was driving me mad. Just because I had been given Cullen Credit didn't mean I had to spend it, did it?

In the end, I had bought the dress. And given up fighting Alice on buying any else she found that she deemed acceptable for me to wear. Shoes, jewellery and lingerie – we had managed to restock my already abundant closest twice over in a little under four hours. _That _part I was proud of – we knew how to shop hard.

The creak of the door had alerted me to my husband's homecoming; even now the word distils coils of excitement to stretch within me. I had listened silently as he entered the house, closed the door, took of his coat and walked through the lounge and kitchen in search of me and our daughter.

As he neared the door of the room my breath sped up, no doubt alerting him to my presence. I turned away from the door, taking a deep breath to try and steady my nerves. Heaven knows why I was nervous. Maybe it was simply Edward that aroused peculiar reactions with me. Whatever it was, I wasn't complaining – this emotional tidal wave was welcome with the hard, warm embrace that encircled my waist right then.

"Hello my love." Three simple words and yet it felt like my heart was soaring; a purely mental thing I know, since my heart hasn't moved in over eighteen months. Feverish lips pressed themselves against my neck, moving achingly slowly upwards to my ear where they parted to allow moist breath to form words in my ear. "Been shopping?"

He sounded amused and that made my mouth move into a smile too as I turned within his arms to welcome him home. He was spectacular, truly _truly _spectacular. And I knew I would never get used to the awe-inspiring view that was now attached to me in every way. I _welcomed_ him heartily, pressing my lips to his as if they were as essential as air. To me, they were.

"Yes," I whispered almost silently against his mouth, looking into his eyes that were shining down at me. Two beacons of golden auburn.

"Find everything you went for?" This conversation was unnecessary but we continued it anyway as his hands followed the contours of the dress over me drawing me against him and to the floor urgently.

"Pretty much. I don't need to go again let's put it that way..." I interrupted myself with a gasp as his teeth lightly pressed into my shoulder only to have the skin soothed with butterfly kisses in the same spot. Damn, he was good.

"Are you sure my love?" His hands pushed the dress straps off my shoulders as I frowned. Had I promised to get him something? Or to get something for Rene? Had I forgotten the one true aim of the trip?

"I don't think so..."

"I, _heard_, you were short one item. A little birdy told me..." Edward laughed into my hair as he leaned around me to figure out the clasp to the dress. It didn't take him long and then I was sitting in a puddle of silk.

"Whose thoughts did you pull that out of?" I laughed tugging at his top shirt buttons impatiently.

"Rosalie's. In this case she is the most unreliable. She knew exactly what I was looking for." Finally my hands could reacquaint themselves with his marble chest and I sighed in satisfaction. He laughed lightly at my expression but I didn't care.

"Which was?"

"Shall I show you?" Edward drew back so I could see his face. He loved giving me presents. He loved finding things that I couldn't for the life of me locate. Loved getting things down for me. Loved opening doors for me – being able to be right there besides me, where he truly belonged, for the whole world to see. Myself, I wasn't too keen on the gift aspect of this relationship but I humoured him; I did get some pretty shiny's out of it and he seemed happy. A fuss like the one I had put up over my engagement ring didn't get me anywhere.

"I think you'd better..." I answered stretching out to get comfortable as he pulled back further. After a flame of a gaze seared my skin he reluctantly stood and left the room for a moment – returned to his coat – and came back into my arms.

In his hands was a small box: never a good sign. Without a word between us he handed it over and I slowly opened the top. Inside was the most perfect pair of earrings I had ever seen.

Long with tear-drop endings, that were exactly the same colour of my dress, one of the problems I had been having this afternoon. They fell from two ice blue studs where they would connect with my ears, through every colour of blue imaginable through a series of stones, definitely not semi-precious. The large tear drops were my dress-blue. Each stone shone in the light as I held them up for closer inspection my breath truly gone now. These would certainly class under the sparkly section of the presents I had received.

I was speechless. I loved them immediately; knowing Alice would approve whatever I wore them with. What was bothering me was how Rosalie had known exactly what earrings to project to Edward, to go with my dress.

"Where had she seen these before?" I asked quietly, gently stroking one tear drop with a finger.

"Just a magazine I think..." Edward waved dismissively.

"Tell me." I whispered huskily drawing closer to my husband. He swallowed hard and seemed torn as to whether to give in or not.

"Tiffany's... Does it matter?"

"You bought me Tiffany earrings on a whim?! Of course it matters." I scoffed eyeing him suspiciously. "So it was a catalogue not a magazine then..."

"Same difference." Edward rolled his eyes at me as I examined my present again. They were white gold then not silver, that much was pretty much guaranteed – Tiffany's didn't do masses of silver earrings, and what they did were mostly studs. "Do you like them?"

"Do I like them!? I love them!" I exclaimed throwing my arms around Edward. When we connected a bolt of energy ran through me making me shudder as he groaned and held me as I started to move away. "I just wish you had bought them for some occasion..."

"Every day with you is an occasion worth celebrating my Bella..." His hands were fire on my back; pleasure filled fire, there was no way there could ever be pain her, within this burning embrace.

"But still," I murmured against his shoulder, dropping my head to rest there, lying contently encircled in his arms.

"I love you," he whispered in my other ear this time and I shivered. Sparkles of light from the earrings reflected off our skins too from the light above making the moment shimmer as it was imprinted on my memory.

"I love you too..."

I knew there was one gift I could give him in response to my beautiful earrings that would make him almost as happy as I was now. We had tried it various times over the beginning of our time together and my control was better now; only the biggest of Edward's distractions managed me to pull away from holding my shields back.

"Put them in for me?" I asked calmly and Edward smiled, drawing my hair to one said whilst pulling one the trinkets from the box. Quickly and easily he put it firmly in position and with a kiss he left that ear, sweeping my hair to the side again.

This time however as he slid the back of the earring home, I let my elastic-like shield drop down to my ankles like the dress.

Edward's hand stilled where they were holding my neck as I projected images into his head - my perspective of memories between us. I had known before I dropped it what I would project and now as I did I felt the skin of Edward's palms heat mine.

_Our wedding...The honeymoon..._

_My rebirth... Seeing Renesme..._

_Our first night at our little house..._

_Renesme's first birthday... Mine and Edward's own private celebration..._

His hands began to move, testing my bounds of control. They drew gasps and moans as they went and when I knew I couldn't last much longer, I began testing which memories got the most reaction. Of all the ones that flashed through my head, Edward's eyes shone the most seeing my perspective of our engagement and our first new year's eve together. It was a tie. There may have been some slight difference but I was past the point of being able to tell...

With a final sigh I let it spring back into place and Edward brought his lips to mine. As quick as lightning, his fingers were interlaced with mine holding tightly between us. Happiness filled my brain clouding any need to breathe or move, contentment made my muscles feel refreshed and invigorated, pleasure overloaded my senses to make the moment non-sensical and boundless.

After a moment that felt infinite we drew apart in eagerness. I kissed Edward's cheek tenderly and traced his features with my fingers, staring deep into his eyes.

"Thank you," He murmured breathlessly smiling slightly at me, his eyes were hooded showing that _my_ gift had had the desired effect.

"You too; these are exquisite." I smiled in response, sighing happily.

"You're exquisite. I love you my Bella. You're blindingly radiant, sparkling everywhere in my gaze. I want to give you everything, the world, all I have – a pair of Tiffany earrings just isn't enough..." I laughed lightly at his words making him quirk an eyebrow.

"I don't want the world silly." I smiled pulling him close again. When he was right where I wanted him, I spoke again hoarsely this time, hopefully for the last time that night. "All I want is you..."

* * *

_Hey Guys, let me know what you think of this one! Press the review button! It's my last one for a while but I may start again if y'all like em! :-D_

_X x x_


End file.
